Warrior
by ShyRusher
Summary: James thought he had the perfect life, perfect friends, perfect girlfriend, perfect family. But one night can change all of that.
1. First Day Of Senior Year

**James' P.O.V**

I walked into the Palm woods high school, at 7:59, hoping nobody would notice that i was late. I woke up early , but I took a long time making sure that i look the best that i possibly could.. I wore regular skinny jeans and a dark blue v neck with black converse. I didn't shave, had a bit of a scruff but i like it. The one thing i was worried about was my hair, a week before school started i cut my Justin Bieber hairstyle and had a spiky Mohawk kinda thing going on. It was different that is for sure, but I'm hoping it's a good different. I walked up to my locker and started to put in the first 3 digits of my locker combination when I was pushed and hit my locker. I turned around and saw two of my best friends ; Carlos Pena and Kendall Schmidt standing behind me and laughing.

"Why?" I asked them both while rubbing my shoulder.

The two of them stared at each other and then burst out laughing.

I looked at the two of them, giving weird look "What?"

"What did you do to your hair?" Carlos asked trying not to laugh.

"What did you guys do to your hair?" I asked them referring to the point that Carlos basically shaved all his hair off and Kendall cut his hair and it looked like mine but shorter.

"So we cut our hair, but you basically worshiped your hair, what made you cut it?" Kendall asked while stepping next to me and opening up his locker.

I shrugged "Just felt like a changed, is that a bad thing?"

"No, but you looked like you're a 25-year-old trapped in a 18-year-old body." Carlos stated.

I closed my locker and leaned up against it "So i will have all the freshman, sophomore, juniors and some junior high girls drooling and throwing them self at me , is that a problem.?"

Carlos gave me a mean looked "Yes, because you have all the girls all over you all the time, and it's not fair."

"Carlos, you have a girlfriend.?" I reassured him.

"Yeah...but its still not fair" Carlos said when the first period bell rang.

I laughed and shook my head and walked away from them and headed to my first class, which was trigonometry, a class i was dreading. I walked in and looked around the room , i saw Logan sitting in the front having a conversation with another one of my best friends Dustin. I started to walk towards them but stopped when I saw a certain blonde in the back. I made my way to the back and walk up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She turned around and smiled "Well hello to you too."

I smiled and leaned down and gave her another peck on the lips just when the teacher walked in.

"Mr. Maslow kiss your girlfriend on your own time." He instructed.

"Oh I will." I told him while taking a seat next to Amber and winking at her.

Logan came back and took the seat on the right of me "Too much information James." He joked.

Amber laughed and leaned it towards me "You cut your hair?" She asked while running her hand through it.

"Yeah, you like it? " I asked her nervously, she smiled and nodded..

"Love it." She told, gave me a quick kiss and turned to face the front , before the teacher saw.

I smiled to myself and face forward as well, thinking this year is starting out great and i hope it stays like this.

_A/N I'm still working on my other story , but i also wanted to work on this one. Also i posted this story on my Quotev account but it wouldn't show up for some reason , so now im uploading it on here:)_

_Enjoy, Fav, Follow & Review! :)_


	2. New Neighbors

**James' P.O.V **

It was the end of the school day , and we were all sitting in homeroom talking about upcoming events. Kendall sitting next to me, throwing a small ball back and forth to Carlos. Logan , sitting behind me talking to his girlfriend Emily, who was also talking to Carlos' girlfriend Kylie.

"Did Amber ever find out who is moving in next door to her ? " Kylie asked me while taking a seat next to Carlos.

I shrugged "Don't know, all she said is that its a small family of three." I told them

Emily scoffed "Yeah a small family of three , two parents and a hot 18 year old son."

Logan looked over at Emily and gave her a crazy look "How do you know that?"

"I saw him walking out of the house this morning when i went to go pick up Amber."

"Woah Amber knows this and she never told you." Kendall asked losing interest in throwing the ball and becoming aware of the conversation.

"Hey, i have only seen her like two times today, and besides what so bad about the fact that she didn't tell me." I asked looking over at Kendall.

"Well" He started

I glared at him "Shut Up" I told him and got up just as the final bell rang for school to be dismiss.

**Amber's P.O.V **

The final bell rang and i walked over to my locker and started to gather my things, even though there wasn't that much stuff, since it was the first day of school. I closed my locker and turned, then i saw James walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hey" I said while leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

He smiled and return his hello with a kiss. "Need a ride home ?"

"Yes" I told him pick up my back pack and in twined my hand with his.

"When r u going to get a car, so you can stop free loading off me." He joked , looking down at me laughing.

I gave him a look back and playfully slapped him on the arm "Shut up, you know my family isn't as rich as yours."

"Hey lets not go comparing family's now, speaking of family's who moved in next door to you." James asked while opening up his car .

I opened the passenger door to his black bmw and slid into the seat " It's the Lerman family, all i know their only two parents who have a son name Keanu."

"You met him?" He asked while backing out of the parking lot.

"This morning, he said hi when Emily was picking me up." "He was pretty nice." I told him.

**James' P.O.V.**  
I haven't even met this guy and i already dislike him. Nothing about this is okay with me, but i have to pretend like i don't care, because my jealousy mix with my anger is not the best thing in the world.

_**Review? :)**_


	3. Things Got Bad Quick

**James P.O.V **

I pulled up to Amber's house and saw a big moving van next door. I put the car in park and looked over at Amber ,who took off her seat belt and was opening the door.

"Are you going to come in?" She asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked at the house back at her "Umm.. Sure."

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. I walked over to Amber and started to follow her into the house, until we heard someone else calling her name. I looked over back at the house, and saw a boy who look like he was about 18 and looked a little shorter than me. He had dark black hair, that looked the way Logan's hair looked back in the old days. He was wearing a Dark red Hollister shirt and black sport shorts. I grabbed Amber by the waist and pulled her a little closer to me. So this was Keanu.

"Hey Amber!" He said approaching us both, giving Amber a smile.

She smiled back and looked at me then at Keanu. "Hey Keanu, are you guys settled yet?"

"Well almost, we still have my room and my parents room." He looked over at me "Hey, whats up.?"

"Oh James this is Keanu, Keanu this is my boyfriend James." She told him exchanging looks.

I looked at him and could tell his expression dropped when he heard the word 'boyfriend' . I gave him a fake smile. "Hey."

"Well we got stuff to do , tell your parents I said hi." Amber said to Keanu, while tugging on my arm and pulling me towards the house.

"Nice meeting you. "I said to him , having a smirk on my face.

"You too." He replied, having a confused looked on his face.

I walked into Amber's house and just stood there looking her.

She turned around and looked at me "What?'

"What was that?" I questioned her.

She looked confused "What was what?"

"He comes up, and you just completely ignore me." I explained to her.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the other room. "Oh my gosh." "Stop being so jealous, I was just being nice." I followed her into the kitchen.

"Yeah too nice." I said and she stood there across from me with her arms crossed.

"I don't like the idea of him living next door to you." I confessed , looking down at the ground.

"James i can't do anything about it, I don't turn 18 till September , until then I still have to live with my parents and then after graduation I can move out." She argued.

"I thought when you turn 18, we were going to get an apartment together, you said you couldn't stand living with your oldest brother since he's verbally, mentally and sometimes physically abusive to you." I asked her, looking up and see her coming towards me.

"James, that was just an idea, my dad would never let me move in with you." She told me, putting a hand on my cheek but I pulled away. "What?"

"You don't wanna live with me, but you wanna live next door to Keanu?" I yelled at her, getting more angry.

"James i never said that! Of course i want to live with you more than anything, but I don't think they would let me is all I'm saying." she said getting teary eyes, because she hates me getting mad at her.

I turned around and grabbed my book bag "I gotta go."

"JAMES!" She yelled after me, but i was already out of the house , heading back to my car.

_**Review!:)**_


End file.
